A Forgotten Story
by 2708786
Summary: ...Later...


In the open space room there was the absence of natural light; thick curtains blacked out the afternoon sunlight, the only source of light was the dim lamps, making the room's atmosphere gloomy. A strong stale and musty smelt filled the air, from the old coffee mugs no one bothered to clean and the food no one thought to remove.

It had been six mouths since Professor Agasa's death, since this house had life. Now it was a void of emptiness and sorrow for the pair of fake children that locked themselves in there.

Edogawa Conan sat amongst the dust on the Professor's favourite chair, holding a cup of cold coffee that would soon be added to the many other mugs of the low table before him; the child's brilliant blue eyes behind thick glasses saw nothing as he waits for Haibara's latest results.

A sound in the distance caused the not child to gaze over at the door where he knew Haibara Ai would appear; he let a sigh out as he leans forward and place his mug on the floor rather than find a place of the low table.

Sitting back he allows his eyes to close, his thoughts twirling around in his mind. Conan had mixed feelings over the matter; time travel would sound far-fetched to anyone. However the facts were proven, and in doing so many lost their lives.

Professor Agasa was one of the first. With him fallen Haibara took over where Agasa and his friends left off, thus completely the insane project.

'It is a shame,' Conan thinks as he raises his head to glance over at a photo frame, within was himself, the kids, along with Haibara and Agasa, 'You never got to see it's completion, Agasa...' a bitter laugh escapes his lips as he takes a quick sweep of the area with his eyes, thinking of the jolly man who used to live here, 'Haibara finished it, Agasa. Even if she says only to be a biochemist guess Haibara was holding out on us...'

"Kudou-kun?" Haibara's voice broke him out of his daze. "It's ready."

Conan lifts his child body out of the chair; while he had the body of an nine year old, the tried way he carries himself was more like an ninety year old man. Those deep blue eyes was filled with such wisdom and knowledge, and a saddest that could break a heart if they would stare long enough.

Slowly the pair walks together down the corridor and into Agasa's laboratory; at the sight of the hated machine that caused the death of all those closest to them, Conan sighs once again. Haibara closes her eyes knowing what the other was thinking.

"Listen and listen well," Haibara begins, keeping her tone in her normal bored manner as she walks to the desk and taken something off she came slowly back to Conan, "This will send you back three days before Edogawa Conan was 'born'. You must stop yourself from following and/or meeting up with Gin. If you fail to so so, you must kill the Kudou Shinichi of that time. Understand?"

Haibara paused briefly to see if Conan was listening; he had not spoken much since that blood bath had happened six months ago."Of course by doing this all those cases you solved and all the lives you came into contact with will longer be. Nee-chan will die again and this time round I may die. But that won't matter seeing as I will know nothing of this. And _They_ will continue to be," Haibara again stopped this time with tears running down her face, she quickly wiped them away and then on to say, "Is this really all right by you Kudou-kun...no Edogawa-kun?"

Conan gazed up at her when Haibara said this and just stared at her in confusion for a moment.

"Haibara," Conan starts, his voice was horse and raw from lack of use, "You well know that as soon as I come near Kudou Shinichi then I will start disappearing as well," he tries to get his tone as gently as he could at the sight of her tears, "You know this from your research. So I too shall not be once this is over. But...I do not have to go if you are afraid; we can live out our lives in hiding and destroy that machine right here and now."

"NO!" Haibara screamed at him causing him to back away, Haibara seemed like she wanted to say more but stopped herself. And then a slow unusually smile began creeping on Haibara's lips making Conan step farther back at the sudden change.

"Edogawa-kun..." Haibara said with narrow eyes staring straight into his very soul, "There is a way that I can live. That Nee-chan, Agasa and all the others who died that night..."

Conan breathe in deeply at her words. "What do you mean, Haibara?" his minds whispers to him, 'Ran too?'

"I made this new drug," Haibara said with a glint in her eyes that was less then sane. "One that can co-exist with the APTX 4869. You will not vanish Edogawa-kun. Look behind you."

At that Conan spun on his heels, looking at whatever was behind him. And there, laying on a chair was two grey cats; Conan knew at once this was the cat she had been using as her test subject.

'...why are there two cats?' Conan's numb mind thinks as many possibilities rush through, "Haibara this is..." Conan began still staring at the cats understanding reaching his eyes.

"That is correct Edogawa-kun." Haibara cut him off as her voice started to rise, "I never told you for fear it would not work. Instead of that plan of killing us both off how about this one. You Edogawa-kun will live on and save my sister and me and take down _Them_ while your at it. That is if you can handle never being Kudou Shinichi and forever Edogawa Conan."

'Never being Kudou Shinichi again?' Conan thought as he closed his eyes and felt laugh bubbling fore. "I have not been that person in a long time." Conan finally said as he open his eyes. "I shall do it!"

"Good. I was hoping you would say that." Haibara with a smirk and walk to the desk patting something that lay on the surface, "I have for you here all what you will need to made a person be real. A solid paper trail. Edogawa Conan a real boy."

For some reason Conan laugh at this and walked over to Haibara giving her a big hug.

"Well then let get started, shall we?" Conan grinning at her and suddenly said seriously, "I will miss you Haibara Ai."

"I won't," Haibara said as she looks away. "I will not even know who you are."

Conan glazed upon the large machine that was to take him through time and space. 'Good-bye to this sad cruel world.'

xXx

Nine year old Edogawa Conan walks down the familiar street, blue eyes narrow and focus on what or rather who was ahead of him. In front of him was his teen self; Kudou Shinichi. It had worked! Conan was able to get near and not disappear.

Conan had arrived two weeks ago, he went right to work on building up a lift so that could live in this new world, hacking into computer systems, breaking into offices to get certain papers into files. It had been a busy two weeks, but was glad at the result; Edogawa Conan was now real as the next person.

And today Conan found himself stalking his older counterpart or younger whatever way you look at it, along side Kudou Shinichi was the very much alive Mouri Ran happily talking about their plans for the next day.

'Tomorrow Ran-nee-chan and Shinichi-nii-chan will head off for a day in Tropical Land.' Conan thought as he walks pass the road they went down and continue down the street he was in, eyes now fixed on a bus stop. 'I'm different from this Shinichi, I'm older and wiser hopefully I can use my extra years and put them to good use.'

Conan stood at the bus stop, he did not have to wait long before one pulled up and allowed people on. He settled on a seat closest to the exit, then taking a small notebook out of his pocket, he began marking things off and adding new pieces.

The not child was making his way to his new home he bought himself with all the fake money Haibara had created for him. Conan had been surprised of how fast he got into his new house as everything was done by phone and computer. He had taken a few things with in, as much as he bring. Haibara never wanted to come, but she put the two cats inside with him.

Conan did not want to be too close, so he gotten a house that was an hour drive by bus, away.

Blinking he notices he was there, jumping up he quickly exited the bus and headed for the house. It was a small hike up a small hill; the other houses in the area was not as close, they was a good distance away, so he could whatever he wanted within.

The child went through his new gate, stopping to glance at the house. The place was big, bigger than his old house. It was complete with a library which he would have the pleasure of filling up himself. He had taken the index of his old library, and was amused to find that some book had not come out get, other books, much older ones, would be hard to get a hold of. But he liked a challenge.

'Maybe I can sneak into Shinichi-nii-chan's house and copy some by hand,' Conan thinks as he opens and enters the main door and dropped his small bag that he was carrying with him to the ground and took off his shoes., 'That would be interesting.'

Glancing around the empty house he smiles, he then looked down at the notebook once more frowning this time.

"Lets see if I can remember right," Conan said to the two cats as they greeted him. "The first case I did as Conan was the one with the kidnapped daughter...Mmm.. Tani Akiko she kidnapped herself and then got kidnapped for real."

The pair stared at him and began to follow Conan round as he when over the things in his head. The cats – once just one cat – remember him as the one who fed them and gave them cuddles. Conan was the one to save them every time Haibara wanted to more to them then just put them through time.

"Ai! Hai!" Conan called the pair by their new names their ear picked up as they moved to him closer, "I will stop that girl first before she carries out her plans and then make my way to Tropical Land and hope I'm not to late and have to kill me of that time any way."

Conan sat down and thought back more of that time. 'That time? Ha! I'm living in that time now.' Conan watched the cats playing with each other on his lap, or those Conan could not remember them getting on his lap. "There is the Mystery Roster ride murder that was when I first meet Gin and Vodka. I have already phone and warmed the police, however there is still a chance that Shinichi-nii-chan will follow Vodka..."

Conan sighed deeply and continue to watch his cats play as he went thinking about what the next day would bring. After all he was about the change history.

XxX

Conan drank deeply from his can of coda, old blue eyes never leaving the two happy teens who was coming up from Tropical Land's water fountains. Conan allowed a tired smile to creep up on his face as he remembered that day well.

'The Murder Coaster should have been taken care of by now,' Conan thinks as Kudou Shinichi and Mouri Ran left his sight, he jumps off the fence he was sitting on and threw the empty can into a near by rubbish bin; quickly he walks their direction, he wanted to stay close to them for most of the day, however even if he lost them he did not have to worry, his perfect memory knew before hand where they would be or where they was heading towards.

Conan hurries forward, wanting to get to the Mystery Coaster, his other self going rather fast as he talked non-stop with Ran. Conan did not have to run the whole way as the park had trains that took you to the different lands there. Closing his eyes Conan lay his head back on his seat watching the many people having fun.

All to soon it was he was there.

He allowed the pair to go ahead, then he follows.

As he walks towards the coaster he frowns, then quickly made his way to the large crowd of people who had gathered around, all wondering why the police was there. It was to early for the murder here to take place. If the police had not taken his call seriously. He had not given much details, the evidence should speak for themselves.

Conan eyes landed on Inspector Megure Juzo who he had phone that morning to remind him about the young woman who was about to commit the crime. He was talking to the woman herself holding up some book and other police office came up and took off her hand bag pulling out a hook attached to her necklace. Kudou Shinichi was there taking the book out of Mugure hand and read from it aloud.

"I'm such a idiot..." Conan said with a bitter laugh as he heard the crowd gasp at what ever was inside. Shinichi began pacing around the woman the then pointed to the man she was about to kill the woman then dropped to her knees crying as the people looked on.

"Shinichi-nii-chan did not do a thing only repeating what they already knew," Conan frown as Megure started slapped Shinichi on the back, "Unless Megure thinks that it was Shinichi-nii-chan who was the one to phone."

Shaking his head Conan spots Gin and Vodka, they was lining up for the ride. Shinichi and Ran would not be getting on this time round, and it would be a long wait. Conan smiles brightly when he saw that Shinichi had lead Ran away from the ride and was moving else where.

"Should I find out where they are going?" Conan asked himself as he watch them coming his way. "Sure why not."

"Shinichi-Tantei," Conan calls him over knowing that adding the tentei would get his attention , should enough Shinichi grins and walked over to Conan, "Good evening."

"Good evening." Shinichi greeted with a grin, "What can I do for you boy?"

"I have seen you on TV." Conan said childishly with a big smile and watch as Shinichi's ego grew some more, "but that is not the reason I call you over. My girlfriend stood me up and I have these two tickets that now are not being used. So as your fan I would not think about giving them to any else other then you."

" Th... thank you, " Shinichi says and was now blushing at him in pleasure while Ran beside him only shoot her head but her cheeks was stained red also. Conan handed the ticket to which Shinichi. "Are you sure...?"

"Of course," Conan said smiling at him, Conan had been sure that Shinichi would not turn away a gift a fan, "Please enjoy with your beautiful wife."

The two teens froze while Conan tried his hardest not to laugh at the sight of their faces. The pair then started talking together so quickly that Conan could only catch half of what they were saying.

"Well you two are getting married right," Conan stated as if this were a fact with his eyes hiding behind the glare of his glasses, "I can see the future and you two will marry right after you both finished high school because you two love each other more then any one else in the world. Do not mess this up Shinichi-Tantei."

The teen detective never heard the last part, too busy blooming redder from the first half. The pair was left blinking after the child, then they looked at each other and laughed and began talking about it. Seemed they were laughing at the future part but neither were willing to bring up the love part.

The dying sun had left long shadows, the skies was red. The not-child walks into the the shadows, grinning. They had completely missed Vodka, who would be not around this area until darkest had fully come.

From his place deep blue eyes watch as Ran points over to where the play was and then back to the tickets. She hurried off to the restaurant where it was being held, her face was still redder than red, causing Shinichi to rush after her.

Conan wanted to pat himself on the back for a job well done. The play was both a mystery and romance something both would like; it was a dinner play which meant they would a candle light dinner in front Conan had already booked it.

Conan watches until both were inside before moving again; Ai and Hai came running into view staring up at him looking to Conan for orders. Glancing at them briefly Conan turned walking towards the place where Gin and Vodka would be the two cats followed behind him silently.

In the darkest Conan deep blue eyes narrowed at the place feeling cold; Ai sat on his shoulders like a scarf while Hai balled herself by his feet. It was the bald headed president that showed up first. As Conan looked upon him he glared.

"Hai," Conan said barely above a whisper to which her ear pick up, "This man you shall follow."

Hai moved melting in with the shadows like Conan had been before. The sky became a navy blue, before Vodka appears and the he took a breathe waiting for Gin.

"Ai." Conan again spoke in a whisper, "Him and his companion you shall follow."

Ai leaped off Conan's shoulders and was gone. Conan stay still and unmoving as he watch this scene unfold.


End file.
